Recent developments allow for storage of information in a digital format upon personal electronic devices. Storing information in a digital format typically includes holding individual bits of information as a high state or as a low state—however, other configurations are possible, such as implementation of fuzzy logic. This type of information storage permeates different applications including video record creation, interpersonal communication, television recording, as well as others. Various memory types exist to digitally store information and the memory types have distinguishing characteristics; different characteristics make them applicable for different types of applications. For example, a memory type that has a characteristic of re-writeability can be beneficial for temporary storage. This provides a beneficial economic situation, since memory can be re-used as opposed to replaced.
One specific development is the introduction of flash memory technology; flash memory is a memory type that is readable, re-writeable, and non-volatile. In addition, many flash memory devices are small and portable, thus enhancing usability. This allows for usage of flash memory in an array of personal applications, such as storage in a cellular telephone to a portable unit with a Universal Serial Bus connection. A common flash memory device can be accessed by an array of different electronic devices, where electronic devices likely read information stored on flash memory device. The ability to re-write to flash memory allows a user to use the memory as temporary storage location. For example, a user can store a photograph in a flash memory device and transfer the photograph to a desktop computer. Once the transfer is complete, the user can store to cells that were previously used in the flash memory. In addition, flash memory is easily transportable since it does not need a constant source of power to retain data.